Talk:Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits/@comment-184.91.233.179-20120425201532
This is a poorly translated list of the cards in this set: Kirieru RRR / SP sword rotate BT06/001 Nokieru RRR / SP guardian of love BT06/002 Kokyutosu RRR / SP Necromancers hell of ice BT06/003 Blonde ray diesel RRR / SP lion of burning BT06/004 RRR Vivian St. BT06/005 player of the bow Doragonikku BT06/006 Kaiser Vermilion RRR / SP Desert Gunner BT06/007 tram RRR / SP The Azure Dragon God RRR beast BT06/008 RR Erugodieru healing hand of Seishin BT06/009 RR Arumarosu who recorded BT06/010 RR angel love Nokieru BT06/011 RR Reku~ieru defenders of chastity BT06/012 BT06/013 Deadly Sword Master RR Death Seeker BT06/014 Thanatos RR / SP Vale Agra RR Knight of Fury BT06/015 Rei wants to BT06/016 Dagger RR Marc shield of halo RR BT06/017 Indra RR / SP thunder emperor Kongo BT06/018 Death BT06/019 size Doragonikku RR Wyvern BT06/020 guard Garde RR Feather Palace R ward mobility BT06/021 R Genieru spiral bullet BT06/022 Flame Calamity R phoenix BT06/023 R Barubieru who shot break BT06/024 Healing hand of fate R Erugodieru BT06/025 Nurse R BT06/026 Miracle Feather Night Storm R swordsman BT06/027 Makai Knight R BT06/028 skeleton Deadly BT06/029 Spirit R Three-star chef Pietro R BT06/030 Deadly Nightmare BT06/031 R Bowman R knight of God moves BT06/032 Mage R BT06/033 trip disaster Nimue R ax player of St. BT06/034 R Kirufu small red lion BT06/035 General R Gairasu 暴乱 BT06/036 Thunder Storm Dragoon BT06/037 R Carla R demon Demon Dragon battle BT06/038 Desert Gunner BT06/039 yen Lai R Wyvern R of light bullets bombing BT06/040 BT06/041 latest Lizard Soldier R God made the beast BT06/042 R White Tiger C Adorieru thunder of resuscitation BT06/043 Pegasus Million BT06/044 Ray C Indomitable fighting spirit Masutima C BT06/045 Penem C BT06/046 sacred barrier C barrage of light Besuneru BT06/047 Thousand BT06/048 Pegasus Ray C Heavenly BT06/049 injector C Lancet BT06/050 Shooter C Bringer of the water of life C BT06/051 Angel BT06/052 rifle clutch C Lightning BT06/053 C Charger BT06/054 thermometer Angel C Dash-C rocket BT06/055 Unicorn Messenger bouquet toss BT06/056 C Aurora-Pigeon C BT06/057 ribbon BT06/058 critical hit Angel C C Bell of Happiness Nokieru BT06/059 Sunny Smile Angel BT06/060 C Zombie Shark God BT06/061 C of piles Storm BT06/062 Ride Ghost Ship C C freezing night pirate Specter BT06/063 Silver C navigator BT06/064 Genie statue BT06/065 C skeleton Frank C Child BT06/066 John C of ghost BT06/067 C of ripples Banshee BT06/068 Dragon Spirit BT06/069 C C cursed pirate gun Specter BT06/070 BT06/071 Night Captain Kidd C C skeleton captain notch BT06/072 C shell demon BT06/073 C of 鉤手 zombie BT06/074 Dr. BT06/075 Rouge C C helmsman of the underworld BT06/076 Gigantekku BT06/077 Crusher C C Manau~idan Mage sacred BT06/078 Gigantekku BT06/079 Commander: The Far Side of the C C Erefasu BT06/080 Guardian Holy Beast C of heaven's vengeance strategist BT06/081 Gareth Knight of the fine piece of play BT06/082 C Way BT06/083 Oulu Bing C Little warrior Tron C BT06/084 Klong C Kenshi small BT06/085 Drummer C BT06/086 greeting Flame of Victory BT06/087 C BT06/088 breakthrough Dragon C C of gun Wyvern Magic curse BT06/089 Say Mont Dragon BT06/090 citric C Red River BT06/091 Dragoon C Stealth Fighter BT06/092 C Lizard Soldier BT06/093 use C Spark BT06/094 Kid Dragoon C Dragon Dancers BT06/095 Catalina C Jin C of mind poison BT06/096 Moai BT06/097 The Great C Black Tortoise God made the beast BT06/098 C Marvelous Honey BT06/099 C Almighty BT06/100 reporter C God made the beast BT06/101 Vermilion Bird C Red card dealer BT06/102 C